In this Cancer Center Support Grant renewal proposal, the American Health Foundation requests continuing support of its Cancer Center activities. The American Health Foundation Cancer Center is a basic research center which is unique in its emphasis on cancer prevention and control. The Center features a highly interdisciplinary approach combining epidemiologic investigations, basic laboratory studies in cancer etiology, and cancer control activities. Since most of the American Health Foundation's support is derived from peer-reviewed National Cancer Institute grants and contracts, the parent organization and the Cancer Center are virtually identical. The Center's research is focused upon prevention of the major human cancers with particular emphasis on tobacco-related cancers such as lung, oral cavity, esophagus, cervix, and pancreas; and nutritionally-linked cancers such as breast, prostate, and colon. This research is carried out in five interactive major programs: Interdisciplinary Studies in Cancer Epidemiology, Tobacco Carcinogenesis, Chemical Carcinogenesis, Nutritional Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention, and Cancer Prevention and Control Among Special Populations. Center activities also include a developing program in Molecular Toxicology as well as research projects in biochemical pharmacology and nutritional endocrinology. The research in these programs is supported by nine Cancer Center Support Grant Shared Resources: Biostatistics and Computer Facility, Instrument Facility, Research Animal Facility, Histopathology Facility, In Vitro/Molecular Analysis Facility, Clinical Biochemistry Facility, Scientific Information and Editorial Facility, Biosafety and Biohazard Facility, and Organic Synthesis Facility. This Cancer Center Support Grant thus provides the necessary support for the interdisciplinary research activities of the American Health Foundation directed towards the understanding and prevention of cancer.